Auger
The Auger is a Chimeran weapon capable of shooting high-energy bolts through solid objects, and has a secondary function that creates a shield barrier. It is the main firearm used by Steelheads. ''Resistance: Fall of Man The Auger Rifle is first obtained in Manchester - "The Cathedral"; after fighting off hordes of Leapers, two Steelheads will attack through a dust cloud. Killing them will allow the player to obtain one of their Augers. The Auger fires salvos of transient radiation that will tunnel through solid matter and increase in power with each object they burrow through without causing damage to matter itself. Hard surfaces are unaffected, but organic tissue will be severely burned. The Auger does have a relatively small ammunition capacity, but the salvos ignore cover so they are all potentially lethal. The Auger's secondary fire deploys a small rectangular force barrier that is impervious to all weapon fire except from other Auger rounds. Enemies will suffer damage if they move through the barrier. Strategy Single Player *The Auger is useful in fighting against enemies hidden behind solid objects. *The Auger's crosshair can detect a hidden enemy. However, it is rather overly generous with the enemy's hitbox, so it may turn red while only near to them. *If there is a danger of encountering mines, it is a good idea to move with the Auger drawn, as the Force Barrier will protect against Lancer and Hedgehog mines. Multiplayer *The Auger can be a very effective weapon in the right hands, as it can travel through solid objects. If someone is camping on the other side of a wall, just fire through. While the Auger can fire rounds quickly, the projectiles themselves don't travel as quickly, especially if traveling through a solid object. So make sure the player allow for this when firing at a foe. *What can also make the Auger quite useful is the secondary fire. This enables impenetrable (apart from another Auger) shields to be placed in front of the wielder of the weapon, but as mentioned above, the Auger can still fire through these shields. This makes the Auger a good defensive weapon, just try to make sure the player doesn't get cornered in when the shields expire. Intel Gallery File:928399 111206 790screen048.jpg|Auger intel. File:Resistance_236.jpg|Gameplay showing the Auger's shield. Resistance 2 The Auger Mark II is an upgraded version of the standard Auger Rifle (fires through most walls and creates a defensive shield), with one exception; The Auger Mark II comes with a transparent visor which reveals the thermal signature of any enemies through walls, making the Mark II perfect for neutralizing enemies without having to guess where they are as with the previous Auger. All enemy targets within a set distance show up as shimmering green silhouettes when the Mark II is aimed carefully. Complimenting the improved offensive aspect is its force barrier, which is considerably larger in both height and width, allowing for a much better defensive position. The barrier also allows the user to use weapons other than the Auger, while staying behind it. The rifle's body color has also been changed from blue to black. Strategy Single Player *The Auger is a fairly rare weapon in single player. It is mostly found off Steelheads, but with the "Super Hybrid Weapon" cheat it is much more common. *The energy shield created by the Auger Mark II lasts noticeably longer than the one created by the original Auger, making it a more useful barrier against enemy fire. *Because ammo for the Auger is relatively uncommon, it's a good idea to conserve ammo by scoring headshots while concealed behind cover. Enemies who do not have line-of-sight on you will tend to stand still, allowing you to line up a headshot on their thermal outline. *Despite what the description claims, the player's Auger Force Barrier in ''Resistance 2 will stop enemy Auger rounds. *The Auger is a very useful weapon, regardless of difficulty. The shield will stop anything and the bolts are accurate and powerful. The only thing you have to watch out for are Ravagers that charge at you, in which the Auger will be ineffective. *The Auger's shield is more dependable on than the shield of the HVAP Wraith. Co-op *The Auger Mk II can be used in the cooperative mode by both the Soldier and Special Ops classes. It is probably more useful for the Spec Ops than the Soldier, due to the Wraith having a more than capable shield of its own, but to a Spec Ops class it could be very valuable, if only for the shield. *In Co-op, Auger can holds up to 150 rounds, compared to 75 rounds in Campaign. Multiplayer *Like the HVAP Wraith, the Auger is best used for supporting teammates or defending areas. One advantage over the Wraith in this aspect is the fact that the player can fire back on enemies while shielding, and can leave the shield in place while on the move. It has medium power and range, and retains it's penetration abilities. ''Resistance 3 The Auger is the third weapon in ''Resistance 3. It is acquired after killing the first Steelhead in "Paradise Lost". It has the appearance of the Resistance: Fall of Man Auger but the ability to detect enemies from the R2 Auger. It retains the ability of shooting high-energy bolts that burns through solid objects, and increase in power by doing so; furthermore, its secondary fire deploys an energy shield that blocks all enemy projectiles except other Auger bolts. The rate of fire is slightly slower than the previous Augers from the previous games. It also includes an electronic scope with a heads-up display that can identify friend (in blue) and foe (in orange). It is reclaimed in the Times Square Base by picking an Auger from a Steelhead's corpse. Strategy *The primary fire of the Auger can penetrate solid matter and can kill enemies on the other side of a wall. *If the player aims for a Hybrids heat stack and shoots, the hybrid will die with one shot. This is recommended for conserving ammo. * Even if the Auger is out of ammo, it can still be useful as the scope can reveal enemies behind cover anytime, anywhere. It can also detect Sniper Hybrids if its cloaked. * The shield can be useful when fighting with multiple enemies, especially if some of the enemies carry the Deadeye or the Wildfire. Upgrades *'Triple Shot:' Allows the Auger to fire three bolts at once. *'Shock Shield:' Enables force barriers to damage nearby enemies. Multiplayer *The Auger is unlocked after getting a six kill streak without dying. Intel Gallery File:359.PNG|Auger journal document. File:R3_Auger_Scope.png|The Auger in scope view in Resistance 3. File:358.jpg File:R3_Gameplay_57.jpg File:Snapshot 16.jpg|The Auger as seen in multiplayer. Augerr3.jpg|A close-up of the Auger. ''Resistance: Burning Skies The Auger it is first obtained at the start of Military Ocean Terminal after the first encounter with Steelheads. It is functionally closer to the ''Resistance 3 model, and uses the same sight reticle; it can also be upgraded to triple shots as in Resistance 3. Unlike previous games it will not drill through multiple enemies by default; this instead requires a Gray Tech upgrade. The secondary function is unchanged, and is the Mark II-style Force Barrier. It is deployed by touching the middle of the touchscreen with the thumbs and then moving them apart. Upgrade *'Ammo Capacity' - Ammo capacity increased. *'Vision Range' - Vision range increased. *'Improved Shield' - Shield health/time increased. *'Drill' - Pass through multiple enemies. *'Spread Shot' - Triple-shot. *'Auger Speed' - Shots are faster through obstacles. Strategy * Try to use the Auger against lare groups of enemies, especially Hybrids and Longlegs. First deploy a Force Barrier that blocks enemy weapon fire and then shoot through your Force Barrier at the enemies. When you don't have Force Barriers left, try to stand behind a wall or other objects and then shoot through the objcect or wall at the enemies. Intel Category:Weapons Category:Chimeran Weapons Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Weapons Category:Resistance 2 Weapons Category:Resistance 3 Weapons Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Weapons